Strange reasons
by xxCandyApples
Summary: His tight grip kepted me here, even if I didn't want it. I knew one thing as he kept me here, I couldn't run away from him. I couldn't and I Wouldn't. R&R!


Even with his tight grip, I couldn't escape his grip. He looked at me darkly, it wasn't my fault for doing this, he was just built up in anger that I couldn't escape. He had his eyes fixed on me, and only me. Was it my fault for doing this? No, it wasn't either of our faults. He left them on their own, leaving us here alone. Was this his plan? No, it wasn't.

I wanted to run, far away.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

My legs wouldn't let me run away from him, even if I tried. Or maybe it was myself, but still, I wouldn't leave. I escaped from his dark stare, and I started to book it, but I was too slow. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him, I looked back at him mad. He tightened his grip on my arm and shoved me onto the ground, he slowly turned around and stared at me darkly once more.

I wanted to get up and Run away, escape from his madness.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

I could only tumble to my feet and look at him, shifting my arms, folding them. He walked over to me slowly, with that addicting dark- Ugh! Why did I- What is he-? Urgh! I hate him!

He had _it_ in his hand, I knew I had to run now.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

He held his ark in his right hand man's ark in his hand, grasping it in anger. He yelled something at me, and I took it hard. _Go, leave, now._ Two things made me not turn around and run right there, he wouldn't make it any farther without someone with him.

The second reason:

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

He waited for me to leave, but that would never happen. I couldn't leave him hurt, left like how he felt this minute for the rest of his life, devasated. Instead of leaving, I walked towards him, didn't he just said to leave? Yes, _but..._

I can't leave him like this.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

He looked at me surprised, then went back into the dark stare. He shoved the ark into my hands, I looked at his surprised, then shoved it back into his hands. He looked back up from his feet, hissing the words all over again. But, they didn't hurt me now.

_Go._

_Leave._

_Now._

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

Instead, I ignored him completely, which, made him angrier then I needed him to be, dropping the ark on the ground, it breaking in our pressence and frowing a punch towards me. I took the punch, right square on the nose, blood came fast as I fell down. I grasped my noise and glared at him.

This time however, _I ran._

And I wasn't coming back.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

He how ever, figured out that he was wrong, he reach out for me. But I escaped him, running as fast as I could. But something seemed wrong now, I knew I was doing the right thing, Escaping from his madness, never coming back to him again, _but..._

Something made me stop in my tracks,making me think if I should keep running.

I knew one thing, I can't leave him.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

So I turned around, looked at him. This was my final decision, leave, or stay. But his face was sad,I saw tears that were about to escape, I hesataded. After what he just put me through, why, should I be a good friend to him? I never wanted to admit it but, I think it was because I liked him. Making me not leave him, they way _I couldn't_, or _**wouldn't**_. So, I made my way back to him.

I almost thought about turning back _but...._

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

He looked up from his feet when I walked up to him, looking at me why I would even bother of coming back. After all he just did to me, I didn't blame him, not one bit. He whipped away his tears, looking at me ashamed of himself, and tried to talk to me. But I silence him, pressing my finger against his lips.

Maybe I should pull my finger off.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

A grin grew upon his face, I removed my finger. We bother stared at each other, as if there wasn't another time this was going to happen. He move his hands towards me, placing his hands on my hips, how dare he! Touche me lik- But, it _almost _se- Agh! Get ahold of yourself!

I had to Push him off.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

He smirked, _he knew _that I trying to shove him off,_ he knew _that i couldn't, or that I wouldn't. I sighed, it was worthless trying to know this boy, even if- what! What is he doing!

I really need to shove him off now.

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

He continued that little sly grin of his as he continued to bring his hands upwards, tracing my body shape. Wasn't he just mad just one minute ago? Whats with this kid and his crazy hormones? I was just about to shove him off, but I thought to myself, _whats the point_? This kid was sad, m- in love- _with me_.

I wanted to stop him here, _but..._

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

He gave a playful push to me, so I landed on the ground lightly. He now layed onto of me, maybe it was time to admit something. I did like him, even if he wa- _you have to be kidding me_! Not t- I really needed to plan ahead sometimes. But.. hey!

I needed to tell him this wasn't the time, _but...._

_I couldn't._

_**I wouldn't.**_

His way of telling me that he liked me, is not what I wanted. I only wanted a simple- short- answer about how he liked me.... Maybe a small kiss, but.. this, this was not expected out of him. He continued to reveal me, even if I told him _no_, which I probably _couldn't_ do. So, with what ever power I had left that he hadn't taken from me, I leaned forward. Kissing the poor guy.

Hey, give him a break. Its not like you just lost your best friend- or you almost lost your other friend.

This time however, I knew one thing. I could_ kiss_ him for as long as I like.

And I knew it _because.._

_I can._

_and,_

_**I will.**_

**_Heh, I made this up in like a half on an hour to an hour, really out of random. I have randomly thought of this little oneshot as I was talking to my sis and her friend, and WALAH! Here is a oneshot for JetXWave! (Or how I like to call it, Jeve!)_**


End file.
